


姐姐真漂亮

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui





	1. 序

我叫张颜齐，是一个地下rapper，因为被父母认为太游手好闲，被扔到外婆的公寓接替外婆做管理员。现在外婆已经享清福三年，天天在广场上和同龄人们跳广场舞，跟着“啊咿呀咿呀咿呀咿呀”的节奏摇摆健身。换句话说，我已经做了三年的公寓管理员，是个熟练工了。

“大头哥，那个……”

“盐在蓝色的小罐里，糖在粉色的小罐里，剩下的调料瓶身上都有写什么是什么，用完厨房记得擦墙。”

“哎不是，我不是要做饭……”

“洗衣液在洗衣房门后的壁橱里，精细面料的衣服请洗40分钟档，天气预报说明天有雨，洗完直接晾在屋里。”

“我也不是要洗衣服！是……”

“豪哥今晚有应酬，会晚回来，不能陪你打游戏，你就彻夜做五三吧……”

“哎呀张大头！你能不能别看报纸了！抬头看我这一眼！”

我抬起头去看对面聒噪的小孩，发现他正一脸怒容地看着我，左边眉毛还不停抖动，眼睛也一直往他的左边使眼色，我顺势看过去……

我的乖乖，何洛洛端午节潜心修习三天，居然真的学会大变活人的魔术了？人才啊，怕不是个天生的魔术师！变出来的人还挺像我上小学前的初恋……啊呸，我当然知道这不是啵乐乐变了个魔术，只不过是有新房客来了。

“我去楼下买快乐水时遇到这个哥哥，我看他在楼门附近转转悠悠的，就猜他是不是今天和你约好来看房的人，结果一问果然是，于是我就带他上来啦。”

何洛洛神采飞扬地挑挑眉，一脸“我聪明吧快夸我”的表情看着我。呵，看在他带着新房客找到我们隐蔽的楼门的份上，就不吐槽他可能只是又忽然想出了三千个问题，才找这位小哥搭话的了。

我敷衍地对何洛洛点点头，按着他的意思对他说“你最棒真有你的”，再把他赶上楼看书，才把目光转向了我的初恋，啊不，我的新房客。

“你好你好，欢迎光临来客居。”

不对，我怎么像个迎宾大哥，这不是我平时的水准，一定是啵乐乐这小孩打乱了我的思路。

我为我奇奇怪怪的开场白懊恼，但新房客似乎不太在意，直接接着我的话做自我介绍了。

“你好，我叫姚琛，您就是管理员张先生吧，我昨天和您通过电话了，来看房。”

“哎，是是，我记得的，姚先生不用这么客气，叫我张颜齐就好。”

说到这，我想起来刚才何洛洛是不是叫我“张大头”了？可恶啊！晚上要抢他半瓶快乐水，让他在人前乱叫我外号！

“那你也不用这么客气，直接叫我姚琛就行。”

姚琛微微一笑，周身气息顿时柔化了。说实话，刚看见他时，我还觉得这穿一身黑的小哥怎么看起来这么冷冰冰，明明长了这么白白软软一张脸。

而且他的装束也太潮咯，黑口罩拨到下巴上，脸边还坠着一条亮闪闪的长耳坠，不说话时我还以为是个韩国人呢。不过一张嘴，这声音倒是挺符合他这张脸，也是软软糯糯的。

“哎好，我先带你去看房吧，这边走。”

我外婆的公寓是一间老式复式套房，一共有两层，四居室。虽然是四居室，但想住八个人也没人拦着，只不过外婆定的房租比较亲民，所以单人住房客们也没有什么经济负担。我招租时也是优先单人，毕竟人越少我越省事嘛。

外婆给公寓取名来客居，意为来者是客，可惜，自从我接手管理员后，招进来的房客们都怪怪的，唯一一个外婆管理时期的正常老房客还因为要回老家搬走了，希望今天接替他的姚琛会正常一些。

我可不想再招一个偏偏要在高三体验生活的富家少爷，或者白天是正常上班族，晚上是把摄像头架在奇怪角度把帅脸拍丑教人炒股的up主。

“这间房采光很好，家具齐全，你想要的独立阳台里有晾衣架，房间有门锁。你看一看，有什么想问的，等下我再带你去看公共区域。”

姚琛提着包在房间里转了两圈，伸手往床上按了两下，又往阳台走去。这个过程中，我全程都在放空，其实我刚才没有在搞笑，姚琛是真的有点像我上小学前的初恋，一个很活泼的小男孩。

对，小男孩，请不要指望连小学都还没上的小孩，知道男孩喜欢男孩是同性恋这么深奥的事。不过就算长大后我明白这回事了，我依然对我的初恋念念不忘，我个人认为喜欢上什么性别，什么物种的对象，都无所谓，这是一个人自由。

而且我的初恋真的很好啊，还亲过我的脸颊。我们以前住得近，经常在一起玩，可惜后来他搬走了。他搬走前，我们约定了以后一定要结婚，尽管那时候我们还不太明白结婚的含义，只以为是可以一直在一起的意思。

时间已经太久远，我甚至记不得他的名字，只有一个模糊的轮廓还印在我的脑子里，还有他笑起来很像一只小仓鼠的印象。虽然，我已经记不清那笑容具体是什么样，但能让年幼的我有这种想象，一定是很可爱很可爱的笑容吧。

“我觉得蛮好的，没什么问题，我们去看公共区吧……张颜齐？”

我头晃一下回过神来，把视线从姚琛又细又长的腿上拔回来，对他抱歉地笑笑，就带着他开始在房子里转，走遍各个公共区。

“卫生间就在你的卧室旁边，是你和我共用，楼上还有一个卫生间，住楼上的房客们不会和我们抢楼下的。”

“这里是客厅，另外两个房客都不怎么看电视，基本只有我看，我晚上偶尔还不在家，所以你想看电视的话直接看就好。”

“这里是厨房，何洛洛…就是刚才带你上来的男孩，有时会突然兴起来这里搞事情，不过他已经学会怎么善后了，不用担心。想要自己做菜的话，直接用就好。”

“这里是洗衣房，每个人都有两个衣篓可以用，洗衣机也有三个，不用怕想洗衣服时会撞车。”

姚琛一路上都是沉默地跟着我，听我解说，偶尔会点点头，听到这里，忽然开口问了个问题。

“我有时可能会很晚洗衣服，会打扰到你休息吗？”

这个问题有点怪怪的，但我没有问他为什么一定要大晚上洗衣服。

“应该不会，洗衣房离我的卧室有一定距离……啊对了，忘了说，我的卧室就在你的卧室对门，卫生间旁边那间屋子就是，有什么事都可以找我。”

姚琛垂下眼帘点点头，看起来在思考些什么。我有点纳闷，他要是有什么想问的为什么不直接问我，就像刚才在楼下，明明给我打个电话我就可以下楼接他。

“有什么想问的吗？”

姚琛顿了一下，抬头看我，在我以为他是不高兴思考被打断时，他咬了下嘴唇有点犹豫地问出了他的问题。

“你晚上一般几点睡？”

什么啊，我还以为是什么严肃的问题，这种问题直接问就好了嘛。

“我有时会熬夜，不过不会发出声音的，都是窝在屋里写歌，平时十一点左右会去睡觉，放心，我会尽全力不让你有任何困扰的。”

我拍胸脯保证，姚琛就噗嗤一下笑了出来，眼睛都笑得眯起来，看起来也有点像仓鼠。面前的脸和印象中的那张脸慢慢重合起来，我有点恍惚，一缕灵感忽然从脑海中闪过。

我赶紧把那缕灵感抓住，掏出手机就噼里啪啦地打起字来。

“怎么了？”

姚琛似乎被我吓了一跳，声音有点慌张，我头都顾不上抬，说没事没事，我在写歌词，灵感突然来了。

姚琛很善解人意地没有继续说话，直到我打完字，不好意思地和他道歉，他才笑着摇摇头，说他是做设计工作的，灵感来了时也和我差不多，可以理解。

我把租房需要注意的事宜和姚琛一一交代，他也很配合地表示都能做到，看起来很靠谱的样子。天啊，老天终于开眼让我遇到一个好房客了吗，我好感动。

“我对这里挺满意的，现在就去签合同吧。”

“嗯好，合同都是一年起签，想长住的话每年都能续签。”

白纸黑字，签字生效。于是，在这个阴天的好日子里，来客居迎来了新的房客。我很开心空出来的房间没有经历多久空窗期，更开心新房客姚琛一看就是一个体贴事少的好人。

只是这个时候我还不知道，在未来的某一天，这位好房客会给我带来多大的冲击，又给我像井水一般平静的生活，带来多大的变化。


	2. 关于搬行李

六月中旬的第一天，一个风和日丽的好日子，来客居终于迎来了它的新客人。

“姚琛，你这行李够多的啊。”

张颜齐收到姚琛的微信后就下了楼，一出楼门看到六个箱子整整齐齐地排列在外面，连颜色型号都一致。

张颜齐扯扯嘴角，认头走上前。看来这得搬一会儿了。

他直接拎起两个箱子，好在，没装得死沉死沉的，看来姚琛是把行李比较平均地分在了每个箱子里。

“洛洛要上晚自习，豪哥下班比你晚，就咱俩搬吧。晚上正式介绍你们认识。”

张颜齐边说边回头看姚琛一眼，发现他已经沉默地拎起两个箱子跟在自己后面，胳膊上因用力凸起的肌肉又结实又美观。

今天姚琛特意为了搬家早下班两小时，回之前的住所搬行李时也顺带换了一身休闲的衣服。上身是短袖，露出了他漂亮的手臂，下身还是像来看房时一样，穿着紧身的长裤，显得一双好腿又细又长。

啧啧啧，nice body。张颜齐忍不住在心里点了个赞，他保证这绝对只是出于“爱美之心人皆有之”。

老式楼房没装电梯，两人只能徒步搬行李上楼。对运动量说多不多说少不少的张颜齐来说，手提七十斤上五楼，说实话还是有点累。

他一进屋就咚咚咚灌下一杯水，正想和在一边等他的姚琛说“走接着下去把剩下两个搬上来”时，就看到姚琛转身走向了沙发附近。

“我出了些汗，先脱件衣服再下去接着搬。”

“行，这天你也不嫌热，居然穿了两…件……”

姚琛站在沙发旁撩起衣服下摆，他的短袖里面还套了个背心，脱短袖时，里面背心的下摆也被牵引着带了起来，撩了上去，露出了姚琛形状优美的上半身。

张颜齐说着说着话舌头突然拌蒜，他本来还想打趣姚琛穿太多，现在却盯着姚琛侧对着他的身子说不出话。

粉、是深粉色的……

张颜齐的眼睛一不小心就黏在了姚琛胸前那两点上，讲道理他不是没见过光着身子的男的，洗了四年大学澡堂早就看够多了。

可他本来就因为初恋的关系对姚琛有点小鹿乱撞，姚琛还给他来这么一出福利画面，那他没忍住绝对不是他的错啊。

把短袖脱下来后，姚琛才发现背心卷到了他胸口以上，他神色自若地一手整理头发，一手把背心往下拉。翘起的乳头顽强抵抗衣服向下的力，可惜最终还是不敌强劲，“啵”的一下被衣服压了下去，盖住。

啵…啵…微小的衣服摩擦声在张颜齐脑中形成回音，直到姚琛走过来拍拍他的肩膀，张颜齐才把视线从姚琛的胸上收回。

“走吧。”

“嗯…走……”

虽然一直对初恋念念不忘，也不介意直与弯，但实际上张颜齐还没有真的喜欢过男人，姚琛这波nice body秀给了他一定冲击，让他有点心虚——他是绝对不会承认他刚才还给姚琛的乳头加油来着。

“呼……好啦。”

张颜齐直起身擦把汗，六个行李箱已经全都排进姚琛的卧室里，是时候进行下一步了。

“我帮你整理吧。”

“诶？不用了，你能帮我搬行李我已经很感谢了。”

姚琛有点惊讶，但张颜齐顺势一咧嘴，露出了一个一级爽朗笑容，看起来比他喜欢的动画主角更乐于助人。

“没关系啊，反正我闲着也是闲着。”

姚琛掩嘴一笑，俯下身的动作让胸口又从背心领子里漏了出来，深粉色两点直直撞进张颜齐眼里。

“有陪我这时间，怎么不去陪陪女朋友。”

姚琛边笑边打趣，倒把张颜齐从不想看他的身子，又忍不住看他的身子的不自在感中解救出来。

“咳，这不是没有女朋友嘛。”

“真的假的？”

“真的啊，我忘不掉我的初恋，女孩不高兴就把我给蹬了。”

“原来你还是个痴情种，那你干嘛不去把初恋追回来。”

“那都是小时候的事啦，”张颜齐耸耸肩，“人家都不一定记得我了。”

他蹲下身准备开姚琛的行李箱，却被姚琛一把按住了手。

“这个箱子里的等下我自己收拾就好，是工作相关的东西……你帮我整理一下这个箱子里的东西吧。”

“哦好。”张颜齐无知无觉地收回手，去开姚琛指给他的那个箱子，没看到在他背过身之后，姚琛突然松了一口气，把那个行李箱挪到了远处。

姚琛指给他的箱子装的是他的有型潮男衣，张颜齐把箱子搬到衣柜前，把衣服一件一件放进或挂进衣柜里。由于衣服数量众多，反复蹲起让张颜齐有点心累，他叉着手蹲着休息一会儿，听到姚琛又接着刚才的初恋话题往下说。

“其实你可以试试，人家说不定还记得你。”

张颜齐哈哈一笑，转身打算跟姚琛讲讲他这个“小时候的初恋”到底是怎么回事，却没想到一回头，突然眼前一黑，脸蛋一热。

嗯。嗯？他的笑容僵在脸上，同时僵住的还有挨着他脸的有弹性物体。

卧卧卧槽我这是刚好怼姚琛屁股上了吗？？？

张颜齐汗如雨下，刚才搬行李时恐怕都没有现在出的汗多。

他和姚琛彼时正背对背一蹲一站在整理东西，毕竟屋里还排了好几个箱子，两人的距离就比较近。结果他这一扭身，脸正好扣进了姚琛的屁股里，高挺的鼻梁还埋在姚琛的臀缝间。

完、完球……

张颜齐根本不敢动，他完全想不出分开后应该说什么才能化解这份尴尬，于是十几秒过去了，他俩一直保持着这个姿势没动，屋里静得连根针落到地上都能听得见。

“豪哥，你为什么要捂住我的眼睛啊？”

“为了隔绝成人世界的污秽。”

静个屁啊！你们俩是什么时候回来的！为什么偏偏要在这么巧的时间点回来啊！

张颜齐崩溃了，他在心中咆哮。虽然但是，他觉得任豪还是说对了一点——搞出这么尴尬的事，他已经是个肮脏的大人了。

他缓缓升天，临走前留下一句遗言。

可恶啊，今晚就吃铁锅炖自己吧。


	3. 关于洗澡

张颜齐瘫在沙发上叹气，他刚才真的尴尬到死掉，好不容易才把自己的灵魂抓回来塞进嘴里，没想到紧接着又发生了一件超尴尬事件。

事情是这样的，当时张颜齐回过神来，第一件事情就是冲到姚琛卧室门口，“啪！”的关上门，把两个看热闹不嫌事大的人隔绝在门外。

所谓道歉就是要一鼓作气，他马上同手同脚地走回姚琛面前，像个机器人一样“嘎噔”一下弯下腰去，想鞠躬说对不起——可谁知道，他错估了自己头的大小。

额头精准顶在姚琛胸上时，张颜齐的脑中仿佛有惊雷闪过，而在那个瞬间，他竟然还有空想“姚琛的身材真不错啊，胸好大还有乳沟”。

他保持着那个姿势向后退一步，重新说了句“很抱歉”，全程没有看姚琛有什么反应，低着头弯着腰就倒车式退出了人家的屋子。

“唉……”

往事不堪回首，张颜齐又一次叹气。明明是和新房客正式认识的第一天，他都干了些什么事，要是姚琛因此认为他是变态可怎么办啊。

虽然姚琛真的这么认为他也无法反驳就是了……姚琛要是个姑娘，自己今晚大概就要在局子里过夜了。

厨房里传来“叮叮咣咣”的声音，肯定又是何洛洛在搞事情，他说过今晚要给姚琛准备欢迎会，现在估计正和锅碗瓢盆打得火热。

如果是以往，张颜齐肯定会过去拦他，或者在旁边尽全力让他不要把菜搞砸，只要是个正常味道他也满足了。可现在他真的没那个心气，还是发个微信让豪哥下来救场吧。

浴室里的水声渐渐停了，张颜齐反应过来是姚琛洗好了澡。等下他出卫生间，两人又要在客厅碰面，张颜齐忽然有些紧张，想逃回自己的屋子。

说走咱就走，虽然吃饭时肯定跑不了，至少现在能躲一会儿是一会儿吧，直面姚琛看变态的眼神，他的小心脏肯定受不了。

“张颜齐，你在外面吗？”

张颜齐刚从沙发上站起来，姚琛的声音就从卫生间里传了出来。他立刻立正站好，心“咚咚”跳了起来。

这这这不是要点名批评吧。

“……我在。”

“太好了。”姚琛听起来松了一口气，“我忘记把换洗的裤子拿进来了，光拿了上衣，你可以帮我拿一下吗？就搭在我屋里的椅背上。”

原来不是要找我算账啊。

“好，你等我一下，我马上来。”

还好还好，姚琛看起来完全没有生气。张颜齐终于放松下来，脚步轻快地走去姚琛的卧室。他一下就胸不闷心不慌了，路过厨房时还朝里面喊了句“啵乐乐你悠着点，等下我去监督你”，给正炒蛋饼炒得热火朝天的何洛洛兜头浇了盆凉水。

把姚琛的休闲居家裤一甩搭上肩膀，张颜齐原路返回，正好遇上从楼上下来挽救晚饭的任豪。

“小同志好好干啊，要完成组织交给你的任务。”

他模仿任豪平时说话的语气说完这句，拍拍任豪的肩膀就往卫生间走。

“这是要乐极生悲啊。”

任豪在他身后摇摇头，不慌不忙地迈着四方步，走进已经冒出不妙气味的厨房。

“姚琛，我进来咯。”

张颜齐敲敲卫生间门，得到回应后，堆着笑推开了门。

春光乍泄。

姚琛转过头来，眼睛微眯着，脸颊上浮着洗澡后湿润的潮红。

他半干的头发乖巧地搭在额头上，发尾还偶尔向下滴着水。水珠顺着修长的颈项流下，滚过平滑的肩膀，跌进锁骨窝。和锁骨窝里的水珠汇合后，又骨碌骨碌地从中间的凹陷溜下，最终隐没在魅惑的谷间。

张颜齐保持着握着门把的动作，整个人都木了。

不、不是说只是少拿了裤子吗，为什么不先把上衣穿上，怎么只在下半身围了块毛巾……

他的眼睛目睹了“水珠历险记”的全程，甚至还往下又看了点——姚琛的肚脐里也有积水，而且也在往下流……下、下什么流！一点也不下流！

一天看了好几次nice body，张颜齐也完全没有习惯，他觉得自己的脸有点烧得慌，赶紧走上前把裤子往前一递，头直接朝向天花板。

“谢谢……啊！”

姚琛带着笑意的声音被惊呼打断，张颜齐还没反应过来，就被失去平衡的姚琛扑到身上，脚一滑两个人都倒了下去。

“嘶……”

磕到后脑勺了……张颜齐吃痛，闭着一只眼伸手想去揉，却被另一只手先一步摸了上去。

“对不起…很痛吗？”

那只手的动作很轻柔，掌根托起他的后颈，柔软的指腹温柔地绕着他的伤处画圈。

“好像有点磕肿了……真的很抱歉……”

张颜齐有点麻爪，后颈被托起来让暧昧的景象直接撞进了他的眼——姚琛正趴在他的怀中，微撑起来的胸膛上，两颗深粉色乳头抵着自己的T恤。他一脸歉疚地看着自己，蹙起的眉甚至传达出了一丝疼惜。

“没…咳，没事的，待会儿就消下去了。”

嗓子莫名地有点干，张颜齐咳一声，手臂一撑就坐了起来。姚琛也顺势跪坐在他面前，表情还是有些担忧。

“真的没事啦。”

心跳声有点响，张颜齐摸着后脑勺干笑两声，企图压住声音，可待他看清楚姚琛的现状后，刚磕到的脑子又一阵发晕。

他“噌”的一下站起来，献哈达一样把裤子递给姚琛，就迅速退出了卫生间，一溜烟跑回了自己屋里。

浴室里，姚琛一脸若有所思，他仍跪坐着，三两下把散开的毛巾拢好后，才站起来把卫生间门重新关上。

这一天真是……太精彩了……

张颜齐把弄湿的衣服换下，脑中姚琛几乎一丝不挂的样子挥之不去。说实话，如果真的什么都没穿，可能倒还好，澡堂里的大家都不穿啊。

可姚琛那块毛巾偏偏要遮不遮地横在他的人鱼线下方，露出一小块白花花的三角区，才老实地挡住其他关键部位，向下承接线条流畅的大腿。

可恶啊！连毛巾都和我作对，搞得这么引人遐想干嘛！

张颜齐恶狠狠地套上干净的居家服，在心里咆哮。今晚绝对绝对不能再出岔子了，姚琛才住进来第一天就差点被看光了，以后还怎么嫁人啊！……呸！嫁什么人！

张颜齐抱头蹲地，有点悲伤。他好像摔傻了。

晚上的欢迎会如期进行，何洛洛兴奋地想把可乐当香槟开，被任豪及时按住，并被无视了“为什么不能再晃两下”的问题。

倒好可乐后，任豪举起杯，发挥他参加多次年会的口才，给姚琛来了段祝词，把何洛洛听得笑趴在桌子上，不过姚琛倒是很开心地鼓起了掌。

张颜齐看着摆了满桌的菜，脸上的表情毫无灵魂，他知道桌上肯定又是一半的菜能吃一半的菜不能吃，可他现在食不知味，已经失去了辨别能力，只会机械性地夹离自己最近的菜往嘴里放。

“这道菜很好吃哦，不吃点吗？”

一颗虾仁放到自己盘子里，张颜齐抬起头，看到姚琛正一脸期待地望着他，一歪头，又露出一个略带遗憾的表情。

“你不说些欢迎我的话吗？”

“欢迎……欢迎你住进来客居。”

纯良无害的笑容在眼前绽开，张颜齐呆呆地把虾仁夹进嘴里，嚼了两下。

“好吃吗？”

“真好吃……”

“那你以后想吃可以告诉我，我很会做饭的。”

何洛洛咬着筷子看向桌子对面的两个人，刚想说话，就被任豪塞了个虾仁。

“嘘，春天来了，万物复苏……”

“？可现在是夏天啊？”

“吃饭吧。”

“哦，好……”


	4. 番外 茶姚姚翻车记

张颜齐觉得，答应朋友来联谊凑数，是一个错误的决定。

如果他没有答应，他就不会来；如果他没有来，姚琛就不会跟着来；如果姚琛没有跟着来，他就不用苦哈哈地一边喝酒，一边看着姚琛被单身男士们搭讪。

为什么，今天，姚琛要穿着女装来呢。

说到底还是自己太大条了，明明前几天姚琛刚刚和自己摊牌，不用再瞒着自己异装癖的事了，两人的关系也渐渐从暧昧走向稳定，自己却忽然说要去联谊，就算不是出于自己的本意，姚琛肯定也会不高兴的吧。

所以姚琛是在吃醋，对吗？对吗？可是现在我好醋啊！

张颜齐叹气，仰头狠狠灌了一大杯啤酒，因为动作过猛，酒液都从嘴角溢了出来，顺着下巴滑下去，洒了他一身。

张颜齐赶紧把杯子放下，抬手兜住自己的下巴，另一只手胡乱地在身上拍扫，企图把还没渗进衣裤里的酒抖下去。

“张先生怎么这么不小心，快擦一擦。”

斜旁处突然伸过来一只手，长长的镶钻指甲捏着一张纸巾，在自己的衣服上蹭来蹭去。在那只手快要摸到腿上时，张颜齐的胳膊也被压进一处柔软深沟，他浑身一哆嗦，赶忙往旁边挪动。

“不用了，我自己来就……”

和搭讪女子之间刚空出来一小段距离，一个身影就巧妙地踩着时间点夹了进来。张颜齐还没反应过来，熟悉的乌木沉香已经将他包裹。

半长假发落到耳边搔得张颜齐有点痒，刚刚被女性乳房夹过的胳膊再次陷入夹击中，只不过这次那处凹陷要温热得多。

“怎么喝酒还能洒出来，嗯？”

女装时刻意放轻放软的声音，带着埋怨的意味，裹挟着一点点酒气扑在张颜齐的脸颊上。

姚琛也喝酒了。

这是当然，来联谊当然会喝酒，只不过当喝酒的对象变成姚琛，当他用被胸衣束着的胸脯压住自己的手臂，当他把穿着黑丝袜的修长双腿靠近自己的腿，张颜齐的脑中就有些发木，只能反应出这么简单的几个字，仿佛他已经被姚琛嘴边的酒气醉倒了。

“喝醉了吗？”

姚琛摸摸张颜齐发热的脸颊，蔻丹甲轻轻敲击他不笑也自然弯起的嘴角，被撩拨的一方就如他所想的一样，情不自禁舔了下嘴角，突出的喉结上下滚动。

“我们回家吧。”

姚琛快乐地眯起眼，笑着说。

高跟鞋和球鞋胡乱地丢在门口，歪歪斜斜地控诉着主人们一进屋就把它们忘在脑后的行径。

做出坏事的人们正抱在一起，黏糊糊地碾转着接吻。轻浅的酒气被交叠的唇瓣堵在口腔里，在翻搅的舌头间被拍散，断断续续从鼻腔中溢散出来。

“嗯……”

两人一边拥吻一边倒退，唇舌缠绵偶尔带出“啧啧”水声，一阵令人脊椎发酥的吸吮声后，姚琛发出短暂的惊喘。

他被张颜齐托着屁股抱起来了，两瓣有弹性的小巧圆臀被骨节分明的手指揉捏，姚琛的呼吸错了一拍，马上又缠着张颜齐亲了回去。

“去把鞋子收好，帮我把高跟鞋拿回来。”

客厅这段路被张颜齐强制加速走过，即将进入姚琛的房间时，姚琛却从他怀里跳了下来，推搡着他给他派活。

张颜齐搂着姚琛的腰不想放手，姚琛就像一尾滑滑的小鱼，一扭身就从他掌中溜走。

“快去。”

他眨眨右眼，眼下泪痣就跟着闪了一下，嘴唇微妙的弧度和在面前虚掩上的门告诉张颜齐，按着姚琛的意思来的话，等下会有奖励的。

果不其然，等再推开门时，姚琛已经坐在床上等着他。

他包裹着黑丝的长腿一条压在床上，一条顺着床沿搭下去，两腿间漏出一个锐角，顶点隐没在裙摆下的阴影里。

房间里只点着床头亮橘色的灯，张颜齐关上门慢慢走近，姚琛就微笑着半侧过身，压在床上的那条腿竖起来，将锐角骤然拉大，可另一条腿马上就靠了过去，把一切隐秘又盖在了裙下。

好想马上脱掉这件裙子。

“你能帮帮我吗？”

姚琛的声音依旧是轻轻软软的，和他引诱的姿态不同，他的眼神清澈到可以称为纯洁的程度，望进张颜齐浓黑的眼中，就像溪水被漩涡吞没，即将与其一起堕入深海。

“我够不到后面的拉链呢。”

手指拢过假发压在肩头，在灯光下，张颜齐一时间分不出是拉链反射的光更刺眼，还是姚琛嫣红的指甲更闪烁。

将小巧的圆环捏在指间，张颜齐顺着姚琛的背部线条滑下去，露出黑色的女士胸衣背扣，即将抵达尾椎时，拉链滑到了底，让他无缘臀上方内陷的腰窝——他曾经看到过的，在姚琛洗澡的时候。

张颜齐的嗓子发干，他有时真的搞不太清楚，他和姚琛之间无厘头的亲密接触，究竟哪些是因为自己太“幸运”，哪些是姚琛故意给自己创造条件。

但他很确定，姚琛的纯洁眼神是在伪装，因为他现在正用他柔若无骨的手指揉捏自己的虎口，拉着自己躺倒在床上。

柔软又隐藏着男性力量的肢体覆在他身上，张颜齐衔住又送到自己嘴边的红润唇舌。这次交缠时，姚琛刻意发出了一点甜腻的声音，他捧着张颜齐棱角分明的脸，慢慢变换着角度舔吻，舌头偶尔退回自己的口腔里，诱惑张颜齐来他的嘴里掠夺。

他被张颜齐环在怀里，后背因火热的掌心抚摸轻微发颤，胸衣的金属搭扣一个个解开，在宽大手掌即将滑进衣裙里，摸上臀部时，姚琛撑起身体，又一次从张颜齐的怀中溜走。

张颜齐鼓起嘴巴跟着坐起来，把姚琛的腰身搂回来，姚琛勾得他不上不下的，欲望每次都在快要爆发时被叫停。

“呵呵……”

姚琛笑着点点他的鼻子，这张像小狗一样委屈的脸正是他想看到的，对于可爱的小狗狗，他想要的东西自己当然会给他，只不过，一切都要按照他自己的步调进行才可以。

“放开我，就给你奖励。”

箍住腰身的手不舍地放下，姚琛低头亲了下张颜齐的额头，这才把裙子一点点褪下，露出白皙的上半身，只将圆润的臀部仍藏在裙下。

黑色胸衣已经解开了扣子，只剩肩带还挂着，整件胸衣要脱不脱地晃晃悠悠。

姚琛推一把张颜齐，让他半倚在床头板上，自己则后退坐到张颜齐的小腿之间，俯下身趴在他的胯下。

解皮带的声音令张颜齐的鼠蹊部跳了跳，他的肉棒鼓胀胀的，终于可以进入正题令他更加兴奋，内裤都被前液洇湿了一点。

姚琛点点那处明显比其他地方颜色更深的湿迹，听到张颜齐压抑的低喘，低头轻轻亲了一口，逼得张颜齐急切地呼唤“姚琛！姚琛！”，他才勾起嘴角，咬着内裤边缘，将那层遮蔽物拉下来。

“啪”的一声黏响让姚琛愣了一下，弹出来的庞然巨物拍打在脸上的那一刻，他的游刃有余突然出现了一丝裂纹。

这、这也太……

姚琛盯着那根高度已经要越过自己头顶的大家伙，短暂陷入了沉默，直到张颜齐不好意思地摸摸脑袋，问“吓到你了吗”，姚琛才回过神来。

小时候明明长得那么可爱，为什么长大了下面这么大一根……

“失策了”的想法一瞬间滑过姚琛的脑海，他强自镇定下来，决定不被张颜齐的尺寸扰乱。

有余裕的笑容重新出现在他的脸上，姚琛撑起胸膛，让胸乳离张颜齐磅礴的肉棒只有几厘米的距离，虚罩着的胸衣轻轻蹭着肉棒的根部。

张颜齐的呼吸陡然加快，根部和卵蛋上方传来痒意，他腰部一颤，肉棒也摇晃了一下，龟头刚好蹭到姚琛的红唇。

“女孩子的胸部软吗？”

潮湿的气息吹过马眼，张颜齐腰眼发麻，快速摇晃脑袋。什么女孩子的胸部，他现在只希望姚琛不要再折磨他了。

“喜欢胸部的话，我也有哦。”

“更好看，也更好用呢。”

张颜齐疯狂点头，他被姚琛撩拨得耳朵脖子都红了，他的肉棒被拢进姚琛的胸衣里，马上就要挨到姚琛的乳沟了。

他盯着姚琛张开嘴巴，亮晶晶的唾液顺着他的舌尖垂下来，一点一滴，滴在姚琛的胸骨上，汇成一小股缓缓流下，将姚琛胸乳间的沟壑濡湿。

突然有一滴滴到龟头马眼上，张颜齐倒抽一口气，再也忍不住，顺着湿滑的乳沟就插了上去，一直插进姚琛张开等待着他的口腔里。

龟头一瞬间被伸在外面的舌头裹住，张颜齐低喘一声，一把把手伸进姚琛的胸衣里，包住姚琛的乳肉大力揉捏。

他一下一下用力挺腰，姚琛也上下起伏着，让粗壮的肉棒在乳沟里抽插。惊人的尺寸让张颜齐毫不费力就能插进姚琛的嘴里，姚琛甚至都不用低头。

他揉捏着姚琛锻炼良好的胸肌，让那里挤出淫荡的形状，变成方便交媾的乳房。过大的力道给胸上留下了指痕，姚琛被口中肉棒捅得“嗯嗯”直喘，刚想停下来让张颜齐轻点，乳头就被狠狠拉扯。

姚琛腰肢一软，反而又把大龟头吞得更深，几乎快顶到他的喉咙。他赶紧咽了一口推到嗓子眼的前液，咸腥的液体顺着食管流下去，这才没有呛到他。

起伏的动作越发艰难，张颜齐揪扯着他的乳头，让姚琛使不上力。软嫩的小粒逐渐硬起，像颗小豆子一样被张颜齐捏在指间，被指腹压住奶孔磨来磨去，刚按进乳晕里，又被强硬地拉出来揉捏，像在给姚琛催乳。

乳头硬得不行了，乳肉却被越插越软，姚琛虚软地趴在张颜齐胯上，一脱力就被鼓胀的龟头捅进了喉咙里。

他的反射性干呕被过大的龟头压住，颤抖的口腔和喉管被迫裹住放肆的肉棒。

太粗了……喘不上气……

姚琛被张颜齐挺着腰插得颠动，红唇包着粗壮肉棒上下动作，口红被蹭花，粘在他丰润的唇边。他呼吸的通路被肉棒完全堵死，鼻子的翕动又跟不上张颜齐狂野的抽插，胸腔中的氧气马上就变成负增长。

他的脑袋因为缺氧开始发蒙，胸部和喉咙的快感却越发明晰。怎么会这样，原来他还有这么下流的性感带的吗？

只是乳头就算了，为什么乳肉会这样发热，乳沟也会这么敏感呢？喉咙里被龟头插入的地方也快乐地收紧，姚琛简直要搞不清楚，他是不是被张颜齐开发了奇怪的性感带。

插入的肉棒动得越来越急，张颜齐的喘息也越发急切，他再次包住姚琛的胸乳，用力向中间挤压，挤出深深的乳沟摩擦他的肉棒。

后脑突然被压住，姚琛“唔唔”尖叫，窒息着一起攀上了高潮。龟头抵着他的喉咙射出浓稠精液，姚琛吞咽不及，还是被呛到了。

他撤开嘴巴咳嗽，剩下的精液就“噗噗”的射出来，顺着肉棒反勾的弧度，落在了他黑色的胸衣上，形成下流的色差。

姚琛红着眼睛喘息，他的胯下一片湿粘，在乳交和口交时他竟然被精神快感击垮，跟着一起高潮了，这让他有点沮丧。

这根大家伙太凶了……

姚琛心下颤颤，一时间有点退缩，可是看着张颜齐仰头喘息的样子，他咬咬唇又冷静下来。

绝对要借这次，把小狗狗牢牢拴住。

他撑起身把裙子完全脱下去，窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声吸引了张颜齐的注意力，等他看清楚姚琛胯下的景象时，眼睛立刻粘在上面，再也挪不开。

姚琛竟然没有穿内裤！是在他去收鞋子时脱掉的吗？！

真空丝袜的装束太过下流，张颜齐盯着渗出丝袜网眼，往下滴落的白腻汁液，鼻腔都痒热起来。

他面红耳赤，想把姚琛扑倒，姚琛却往后一坐，把双脚轻轻落到了他再次勃起的巨大肉棒上。

乳交口交之后是足交吗？！

张颜齐这次真的忍不住要流鼻血了，他想仰头冷静一下，可又实在不想错过这么色情的画面。

姚琛现在全身就只剩下腿上这双丝袜，射上精液的胸衣已经被他脱下来，丢在一边。他的眼神仍然缠绵地勾引着张颜齐，绯红的脸颊却透露出他此刻有些犹豫。

用脚抚慰肉棒，不知道为什么让姚琛更觉得羞耻。粗大的肉棒在他的脚掌间抖动，前液和刚才没有射干净的精液流出来，粘在他的黑丝袜上，姚琛呼吸着轻颤，发觉这种情色的景象让他也无比兴奋。

用脚掌夹住肉棒的动作，令姚琛自然而然地叉开腿，腿间的情形因此完全暴露在张颜齐眼前，一览无余。

他看到姚琛的性器绷在丝袜中，周围沾着一圈之前射出的白液，现在又湿漉漉地向外吐着情动的淫水。

都这么兴奋了，却还要被绷着，看起来可怜兮兮的。张颜齐眨巴着被情欲蒸红的下垂眼，勾起弯弯的猫咪唇，决定去解救“小姚琛”。

夹在脚间的性器越来越靠上，渐渐蹭到小腿上，姚琛颤了一下，这次没有阻止张颜齐欺上来。

“啊……”

粗大肉棒继续蹭到大腿，用力向大腿间凿了两下，姚琛就捂着嘴呻吟，颤抖着晃了下腰。他刚刚被大龟头隔着丝袜撞到了穴口，撞得丝袜都陷进去了一点，穴口褶皱敏感地收紧，挤出几滴淫水。

姚琛抬手想脱掉丝袜，动作间带了几分急迫，没想到张颜齐这时又不急了，一把扣住了他的手。

“先这样玩一下，可以的吧？”

明明是询问的语气，肉棒却不由分说地又插了两下，姚琛捂着嘴后仰，混乱地摇摇头，又点点头。

他被张颜齐摆弄着夹紧双腿，粗壮肉棒就在他的腿间进进出出，和黑丝袜来回摩擦。他的穴口被反复撞击，在姚琛压抑的惊叫中不断溢出淫水。

撞击的力道大到姚琛的肉穴里都跟着震动，肠肉凑在一起摩擦，互相抚慰，却还是只能发着颤渗出更多汁液，变得越发饥渴。

姚琛被这种隔靴搔痒的感觉吊着，大腿内侧的嫩肉隔着丝袜都被磨红了，穴口也被撞得湿漉漉的，虽然也有快感，可就是不上不下的，爽也爽得不彻底。

他被逼得眼角都沁出泪水，拉着张颜齐的衣服，终究是服了软。

“别欺负我了……”

姚琛脸上还画着精致的妆容，偏偏只有口红被肉棒蹭花，再配上他挂着泪的模样，一张小脸又颓靡又漂亮。他身上乌木沉香的香水味早已被精液味盖住，胸上还印着之前留下的红色指印，乳头都被捏得肿肿的，看起来可怜极了。

张颜齐舔舔他眼下的泪痣，感受到姚琛的轻颤，内心中恶趣味开始蔓延。

“漂亮姐姐，忍不住了吗？”

姚琛噬着泪抽气，他的穴口被张颜齐慢慢顶开，虽然仍隔着丝袜，但用力沉腰的动作让龟头进得更深了。

“啊……”

前列腺被丝袜磨了一下，他的肉穴反射着吸紧，却没能把硕大的龟头留在体内。他呜呜低泣，终于忍不住自己拉开双腿，将丝袜扯得破破烂烂的，露出中间不停翕张的湿软洞口。

“别、别欺负姐姐了……”

句尾淹没在拔高的尖叫声中，姚琛裹着破烂丝袜的双腿被张颜齐架到肩上，肉穴被粗壮肉棒一贯到底。

张颜齐就这么压着他的双腿俯下身，姚琛的柔韧性够好，他甚至能凑到姚琛的脸边说话。

“姐姐叫得太大声了，二楼还有小孩子在睡觉呢。”

不得不说，张颜齐的这点坏心眼都用在姚琛身上了，明明家里的墙隔音效果好极了，他却偏不告诉姚琛，要看姚琛露出惊慌的眼神，被他插得摇摇晃晃的，还努力想捂住嘴巴。

张颜齐的腰摆得更凶，姚琛根本捂不住嘴，只好咬唇忍耐。他被插得眼角不断滚落泪珠，本来就被插肿的嘴唇被自己咬得更红肿，却还是经常漏出蜜糖一样甜的淫叫。

“轻、一点……轻一点……”

姚琛一边求饶一边掉眼泪，黏糊糊的气音听得张颜齐插他插得更狠，他就只能揪紧床单哭得更凶。

“姐姐控制不住叫声吗，我来帮你吧……”

尖叫声被伸进嘴里的手指堵住，明明是被欺负了，姚琛却莫名安心了一点。他的舌头被张颜齐夹在手指间玩弄，敏感的上颚还被指节曲起磨蹭，“呜呜”声都被手指搅散。

插穴的太响了，“噼噼啪啪”的溅起一片水声，过于明显的做爱声响令姚琛担心，他挣扎着想说什么，可是口水流了张颜齐一手，也没能说出话来。

“姐姐你想说什么，我听不清楚。”

他把手指退开一点，在姚琛想说话时，肉棒突然插得好快。

姚琛尖叫着收紧肉穴，他慌乱捂住嘴，羞耻地拍打张颜齐，坏心眼的家伙这才放轻动作听他说话，但是抽插并没有完全停下来。

姚琛说话本来就黏黏的，还被他这么欺负，说出来的话就更断断续续的了，刚说出“何洛洛”的名字，还没来得及提到插穴声，就被更加用力地插了穴。

“姐姐居然还能想到别人的名字，是嫌我不够努力吗？”

张颜齐恶意抽插他巨大的肉棒，把姚琛的肉穴插得痉挛着喷水，他明明就知道姚琛是怕被何洛洛听到，却还要曲解他的意思。

姚琛被插得伸着舌头尖叫，眼睛都有些翻白，他再也顾不上会不会被人听到了，快感已经把他的脑袋都融化掉了。

可张颜齐真的太坏了，他假好心说“既然姐姐已经不行了，我就继续帮你堵住”，然后低头就亲姚琛红肿的唇瓣。

腿被压在胸口的动作本来就让姚琛喘不上气，现在又被吻堵住了嘴巴，口交时窒息的感觉就卷土重来。

他哭泣着拍打张颜齐的后背，双手却软软地根本使不出力道，起不到任何抵抗的作用。

他的肉穴被更凶猛地抽插，拍打很快就变成了抓挠，轻微的红痕落在张颜齐的背上，他毫不在意，碾转着更努力侵犯姚琛的口穴和肉穴。

姚琛的身体根本已经不听自己使唤了，舌头淫乱痴缠，穴肉疯狂吮吸越插越凶的肉棒。

他翻着白眼又一次窒息高潮，全身僵住动都动不了，狂乱的快感一瞬间将他吞没。他的性器顶端无力地流出精液，肉穴里倒是痉挛着喷出了大量淫水，被过大的肉棒全部堵在肚子里。

滚烫的精液浇进肠道深处时，姚琛绞紧肉穴，已经几乎失去了意识，唇舌被张颜齐放开，也只会发出“啊嗯……”“哈啊……”的细弱呻吟。

“噢……”

肉棒拔出肠道的一瞬间，淫水混合着精液涌出合不拢的穴口，姚琛歪着头喘息，根本反应不过来发生了什么。

他迷迷糊糊间觉得今晚发生的事情，好像偏离了自己预定的轨道。

“再来一次吧，姐姐……”

应该拒绝吗？脑中浮现这个问题，可是粘稠的思维让他无法得出答案。他看到张颜齐把肉棒上的粘液蹭在他的丝袜上，把破破烂烂的丝袜变得更脏。

变干净又变大的肉棒再次靠近，姚琛打开双腿，痴痴笑了起来。

继续，继续吧……这么舒服的，拒绝不了啊……

床很快又一次摇晃起来，挂着精液的黑色胸衣在摇晃中滑落到地上，白腻的液体沾了满地。


End file.
